Glass Anniversary
by SassySnow1988
Summary: Happy (Belated) Birthday Prompt for Nowenteringfairybrooke. Snowing Anniversary. FTL, pre-curse. Snowing/Charming family fluff.


**Glass Anniversary**

**A/N: **For Nowenteringfairybrooke, Happy (Belated) Birthday prompt.

**Prompt: **Snowing anniversary.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a damn thing, just playing around with the characters until S3 starts.

**Rating: **Teen (adult themes)

**Special Thanks: KayleeThePete**, my dartie and beta; you never fail to kick my inner critic in the ass and I love you for it.

Charming's hands kept a tight, careful grip on one of her hands and the small of her back as he guided her down the castle's hallways. Snow couldn't help touching the blindfold he'd insisted she wear with her free hand, biting her lower lip as they took yet another turn. She was sure he'd been leading her in circles for at least the last five minutes to prevent her from figuring out where he was taking her, but held her tongue.

It was their first wedding anniversary—the one at Lake Nostos, their "official" anniversary wasn't for a few months, but Charming had just grinned and said that made this one even more special because they got to celebrate by themselves—and despite everything else looming over them, her stepmother's threat, preparing for the birth of their first child, and just the day-to-day headaches of running an entire kingdom, he wouldn't hear of letting the milestone pass them by. Snow had rolled her eyes, but loved him that much more for the gesture.

Despite all the arguments and his belief that Regina had been bluffing, Charming's faith in them, in her, in their burgeoning family, was the only thing keeping her from slipping completely into despair anymore. With every passing day and not a word from or about the Evil Queen, Snow grew more and more worried, especially after Doc had discovered her pregnancy. She knew Regina wouldn't slip quietly off into the night, no, her stepmother was planning something big and the longer it took her to enact that plan, the worse it would be. Snow could _feel _ it.

They took another turn and Charming gently pulled her to a stop after a few steps. "Okay, we're here." His fingers moved to the blindfold, and a moment later it fell away, taking her dark thoughts with it.

Snow blinked, eyes adjusting to the light and finding herself in the middle of the nursery. She was only six months along but already a crib, stuffed animals and more toys than she could count filled the space. A smile immediately curled her lips at the sight. Snow ran a hand fondly over the crib's railing, remembering Charming's stubborn insistence on Geppetto showing him how to build it himself. Tears burned behind her eyes at the memory; her husband was already a wonderful father and their baby hadn't even been born yet.

She managed a smile as he moved to face her. "So is the finished nursery the present?" Snow quirked a wry eyebrow at him.

He smirked at her and shook his head. "Not quite." Those blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he strode to the nearby shelf and retrieved a long box, tied with blue ribbon. "This," he held it out to her, "is your present."

Snow eyed him speculatively as she took it from him, propping the box on the crib as she untied the large bow. She couldn't help a frisson of excitement as she lifted the top off and brushed aside the thin paper to reveal the gift. But the smile slid off her face and tears filled her eyes as she hesitantly lifted one of the tiny, intricate glass unicorns dangling from a mobile into her hand.

Charming's own grin faded and he stepped forward. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" She could hear the panic in his voice at her reaction. "I can have something else commissioned instead—"

Snow bit back a sob then gently placed the box and its precious contents in the crib, cupping his face in her hands. Tears slipping down her cheeks, she pressed her lips to his, cutting off his babbling. "I _love _ it. It's perfect," she told him when she pulled away. "Thank you, Charming." Snow smiled at him through her tears, loving him more than she'd ever thought possible.

He let out a relieved breath and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "You're welcome, my darling. I know that traditionally the first anniversary is paper but this seemed the better choice. And more child friendly," he informed her playfully.

She grinned at him and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I love you." Snow suddenly jumped back, a hand shooting to her stomach.

Charming grasped her shoulders, blue eyes wide with worry. "What is it?"

But she just smiled at him and guided his hand to her belly. "Apparently our child wants to tell you it loves the gift too." A moment later he felt a series of tiny kicks beneath his palm.

He laughed and sunk to his knees, hands framing Snow's hips. "You're welcome, baby." Charming pressed his lips to her stomach through her dress, her hand stroking the back of his neck.

"So," Snow said after a moment, sliding a hand to his cheek, "Are you ready for your present now?" She lifted an eyebrow at him, biting her lip to contain a grin.

Charming thought a moment, chin propped on her belly, then shook his head. "I already have it."

"What?" she asked, brow wrinkled in confusion—no _way _ had he found her hiding place.

"You've already given me the best gifts I could ever ask for, Snow. Yourself," he dropped his gaze back to her stomach, "and our child." Those clear blue eyes met hers, not a trace of teasing in them. "I have everything I need right here, right now."

Happy tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them away, smiling so wide at him it hurt. "Get up here, Daddy Charming." She crooked her index finger at him, all but crushing her lips to his the moment he was upright. "Happy anniversary," Snow whispered against his lips.

"The first of many," he replied, letting her take him by the hand, green eyes full of promise, and lead him from the room.

Thanks for reading!

SassySnow1988


End file.
